Action ou Vérité ?
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. Quand un jeu moldu adopté à la sauce sorcière tourne mal et que cela a de graves conséquences sur les vies de Luna et Ginny ... Il leur faudra bien du courage pour s'en sortir ! Mais tout est possible quand le soutien est présent n'est-ce pas ? Femslash Ginny/Luna ; Ron & Molly!Bashing ; M pour thèmes difficiles


**Titre :** Action ou Vérité ?

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** M à cause des thèmes abordés

 **Pairing :** Luna/Ginny

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis, je reviens en ce jour de Noel avec un nouveau texte sur des personnages que j'affectionne dans un cadre bien particulier. Bien entendu, ce texte ne reflète en rien mes opinions personnelles … Je précise également que j'écris ceci pour des raisons précises : j'ai accepté de participer à des défis. Deux d'entre eux font partis du forum de _La Gazette des bonbons au citron_ : dans l'un, je devais faire intervenir le Véritasérum et dans l'autre, je devais écrire sur Ginny et Luna victimes d'homophobie de la part de leurs proches … Enfin, un défi côté anglophone intitulé « FF on F/F Challenge » classe le Ginny/Luna dans ses prompts ! Si vous avez des questions à propos de l'un de ces éléments, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je ne mords pas ! :-)

 **Précisions sur l'histoire :** Les couples du canon ne sont pas respectés ainsi Ginny n'est, de façon très logique me direz-vous, pas avec Harry et n'est jamais sortie avec un garçon tandis qu'Hermione n'est pas avec Ron.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes rapidement, à la plus grande joie des élèves qui étaient attachés au lieu. Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient accepté de revenir étudier au sein de l'école pour continuer ou finir ses études. L'ambiance était malgré tout différente. L'absence de certains élèves, qui étaient morts ou qui avaient refusé de revenir, pesait sur tout le monde. Malgré tout, chacun essayait de mettre de la joie et de la bonne humeur entre les murs du château sous le regard bienveillant des professeurs et de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall.

C'est ainsi qu'une partie des Gryffondors, essentiellement des septièmes années, était réunie dans la salle commune. C'était un mercredi soir de septembre peu de temps après la rentrée. Tout le monde voulait se retrouver après les mois de séparations dû à la guerre. Les fauteuils et les canapés avaient été repoussés laissant une large place au tapis. Une série de plateaux était au centre tandis que les élèves étaient installés en cercle. Ils étaient adossés contre la partie basse des fauteuils et des canapés pour se mettre à l'aise. Les discussions allaient bon train mais certains, dont Ron, Dean et Seamus, voulaient plus d'ambiance.

« Hey ça ne vous dirait pas de faire un Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Seamus à la cantonade.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ron intéressé.

\- Déjà, on voit qui a envie de jouer. Ensuite, on se met en cercle et on choisit une personne comme point de départ. Par exemple, je te demande si tu veux faire une action ou dire une vérité. Chacun choisit ce qu'il veut mais il faut le faire sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! lança Seamus en souriant.

\- Ça a l'air génial ! S'exclama Ron, allez tout le monde, on joue ! » Lança-t-il en se relevant précipitamment.

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent aller dans le dortoir. Ron revint les mains chargées de produits fabriqués par ses frères jumeaux. L'ensemble des produits remontaient à l'époque où ils s'occupaient encore de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Amusés, les élèves présents commencèrent à jouer à tour de rôle. Les plus hardis enchaînaient les actions en essayant les produits de farces et attrapes. Les fins connaisseurs de la firme Weasley préféraient dévoiler quelques secrets plus ou moins amusants. Bien vite arriva le tour de Ginny qui choisit de faire une action. Elle dut manger un paquet entier de bonbons. Il n'y avait aucunes informations sur l'emballage ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune Weasley. Ils avaient toutefois une apparence plus qu'innocente au plus grand soulagement de la rouquine. Elle arriva tant bien que mal au bout du sachet au point de s'en rendre malade et pourtant il ne lui arriva rien de spécial. Les autres étaient presque déçus que les bonbons n'aient pas d'effets indésirables. Et pourtant …

« Bon Harry, action ou vérité ? Lança Ron.

\- Vérité, répondit Harry qui avait l'estomac un peu retourné par les bonbons spéciaux avalés peu de temps auparavant.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à demander à ma soeur de sortir avec toi ? Demanda Ron avec un immense sourire.

\- Jamais, répondit une voix féminine qui avait un timbre mécanique.

\- Ginny … ? » Fit Ron stupéfait en la fixant.

Les autres firent de même. Hermione haussa les sourcils surprise par l'attitude de son amie. Elle savait qu'elle était plutôt discrète quant à ses relations amoureuses. Le fait qu'elle avoue aussi facilement était étrange. La brune chercha du regard l'emballage de bonbons mangés un peu plus tôt. Elle avait beau le tourner dans tous les sens, elle ne trouva rien. Hermione chercha des yeux s'il y avait un autre paquet dans le même style et en trouva un caché au milieu des autres. L'apprentie détective ouvrit le sachet, prit un bonbon en main et le mordit. Elle ne sentait rien de spécial. C'est pourquoi elle continua d'en croquer d'autres jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne commence à devenir cotonneux. A ce moment-là, Hermione s'arrêta et comprit que les bonbons contenaient du Veritaserum obligeant ainsi quiconque à dire la vérité. Malgré son esprit perturbé, elle ne comprenait pas comment Ginny avait pu tenir jusqu'au bout alors qu'elle-même en avait mangé la moitié. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle se dit que quelqu'un avait dû lui apprendre à lutter contre la potion. En tant que fille de traîtres à leur sang et proche de Harry Potter, Ginny était aussi une cible de choix. Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu un tel entraînement la rendant plus sensible à la potion. Elle espéra de tout cœur que son hypothèse soit juste. Toujours consciente de ses pensées et de ses paroles, elle tenta d'arrêter Ron mais ce fut trop tard, il avait déjà commencé à interroger sa cadette.

« Tu n'aimes plus Harry ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Non, répondit Ginny.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

\- Parce qu'il est comme un frère, répondit la rouquine.

\- Tu as un sourire niais tout le temps …Tu dois bien être amoureuse de quelqu'un non ? Demanda Ron en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, approuva-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

\- De qui ? fit-il stupéfait par la nouvelle.

\- Ron, arrête ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! Tu vas trop loin là ! Pesta Hermione la voix un peu pâteuse en voyant que cela dérapait.

\- Non je veux savoir le nom de la personne qui a pris le cœur de ma sœur ! Que je lui dise ma façon de penser, rétorqua-t-il en se voulant protecteur à sa manière.

\- Luna Lovegood, lâcha Ginny.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Fit Ron en se tournant brusquement vers sa sœur, non c'est pas possible c'est une blague ! Grogna-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es entichée d'une fille ? De celle-là en particulier hein ? Pesta-t-il.

\- Parce qu'elle est la seule qui me comprend et qui m'aime autant que je l'aime, répondit la rousse inconsciente du silence de mort qui planait dans la salle commune.

\- Ron ça suffit maintenant ! Intervint Harry en se mettant en travers du chemin de son camarade qui s'était levé pour se diriger vers sa sœur.

\- Mais elle a pas le droit ! Dites-leur vous les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant les autres à partie.

Aucune réponse ne survint. Ils étaient tous abasourdis par un tel jugement venant de la part de Ron. Cela aurait pu aller bien plus loin si Harry n'était pas intervenu. Complètement dégrisée par le déroulé des événements, Hermione contourna les deux garçons et leva son amie pour la guider jusqu'à leur dortoir. Elle l'aida à se coucher tant bien que mal lui disant de dormir. Ne la voyant pas réagir, la brune lui posa directement la question. Ginny lui répondit par l'affirmative et joignit le geste à la parole. Soulagée de voir que la roussefaisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, Hermione descendit du dortoir. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune Gryffondor insonorisa la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller les plus jeunes qui dormaient depuis longtemps maintenant.

Son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Une fois la bulle de silence passée, elle fut accueillie par des cris. Ron vociférait tout ce qu'il pouvait et s'en prenait ouvertement à Harry en lui disant que c'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas rendu sa sœur heureuse. Ce à quoi Harry lui répondit qu'il n'était coupable de rien, et qu'il savait depuis longtemps que cela ne collerait jamais entre eux. Des insultes et des coups commencèrent à fuser faisant reculer les autres qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Hermione intervint en immobilisant Ron d'un Petrificus Totalus bien senti. Le tout fut fait sous le regard reconnaissant d'Harry qui avait bien du mal à faire face à la force du roux **.** Le regard noir, la lionne en furie s'approcha de Ron dont le regard était devenu fou.

« Écoute moi bien Ronald, j'entends encore une seule insulte à l'égard de Ginny ou des homosexuels de cette école et je te jure que je te fais la peau, menaça-t-elle en jouant avec sa baguette magique sous le nez du rouquin qui la suivit des yeux avec inquiétude. Parce que oui, contrairement à ce que tu crois, Ginny n'est pas la seule à aimer une personne de même sexe, tu es juste trop aveugle pour le voir, poursuivit-elle hargneusement en voyant ses yeux s'arrondir sous le choc. Bon les garçons je vous laisse l'embarquer dans le dortoir, fit-elle en se redressant.

\- Dans cet état ? Demanda Neville.

\- Il l'a bien mérité » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

En voyant que personne n'allait bouger, Neville utilisa un _Levicorpus_ pour le déplacer et l'amener au dortoir. Pendant ce temps, Hermione soignait Harry avec les moyens du bord. Quand elle eut fini, la Griffondor regarda ses camarades qui étaient plutôt secoués par ce qui venait de se passer, elle soupira en leur disant d'aller se coucher. Demain, la journée allait être longue et compliquée. La brune le sentait mais elle ferait tout pour défendre son amie.

Le lendemain, ce fut avec un mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes que Ginny se réveilla. Un goût étrange était présent dans sa bouche _ **.**_ Bien vite, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête et elle se mit à blêmir. Elle se souvenait de tout y compris d'avoir répondu contre son gré. Elle ne pensait pas avoir à révéler son secret de cette façon. L'évidence sembla ensuite la frapper en se remémorant des paroles de rejet de la part de Ron qui retournèrent son estomac. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui la rappela à l'ordre et qui l'obligea à sortir en vitesse de son lit malgré les vertiges. La rousse se hâta jusqu'à la salle de bain, et vomit tripes et boyaux, réveillant tout le dortoir.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et Hermione se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider. Ce fut une Ginny en larmes, et marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, que l'aînée tenta de réconforter. La brune laissa sa cadette exprimer ses craintes quant à sa famille, ses peurs vis-à-vis de l'école et ses déceptions à l'égard de son frère. La brune la prit dans ses bras et la calma tant bien que mal malgré les paroles entendues qui lui fendaient le cœur.

« Je suis là Ginny ne t'en fais pas, murmura Hermione.

\- Je … Pourquoi Hermione ? Demanda la rouquine brisée.

\- Je ne sais pas … mais sache que je lui ai passé un savon monumental à ton imbécile de frère. C'est tout de même illégal d'utiliser le Veritaserum comme ça, grogna Hermione.

\- Je ne voudrai pas être à sa place … Même si ça devait être drôle à voir, marmonna Ginny en riant entre ses larmes.

\- Oh oui … » souffla Hermione en resserrant son étreinte autour de son amie.

Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Ginny se dégage pour faire un brin de toilette. Tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte et fut soulagée de voir que ses camarades de dortoir n'étaient plus là. La griffondor ne savait pas si elle aurait réussi à supporter leur regard. Elle enfila des vêtements propres, prépara ses affaires de cours et attendit qu'Hermione ait aussi finie. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les élèves seule, ne sachant pas qui la soutiendrait maintenant que tout le monde était au courant.

Ce fut ensemble qu'elles se rendirent dans la salle commune presque vide. Ginny déglutit nerveusement se doutant qu'ils devaient tous être dans la Grande Salle et qu'à cette heure-ci la totalité de l'école devait savoir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient de leur destination, la rouge et or avait la gorge nouée. Et elle l'avait toujours quand elle se présenta au seuil de la grande salle. Tout le monde la regardait, y compris les professeurs qui se demandaient ce qui s'était passé. Elle chercha du regard une chevelure argentée à la table des bronze et bleu et la vit se faire toute petite. Elle s'approcha d'elle sous le regard de tous et lui mit une main sur l'épaule la faisant frémir.

« Luna ? Appela doucement Ginny.

\- Quoi ? Fit la concernée l'air misérable.

\- Viens allons ailleurs, nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler » murmura la rousse qui ne voulait pas être un spectacle aux yeux des autres.

Elle la prit par le bras pour l'inciter à bouger, avec son sac de cours, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Le deux étudiantes passèrent à côté Hermione qui les regarda l'air désolé. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent dans une des pièces du château qu'elles avaient aménagé pour s'en faire un nid douillet rien que pour elles. La porte à peine franchie, la jeune Serdaigle éclata en sanglots marmonnant qu'elle en avait marre que tout le monde la regarde comme une bête de foire. Ginny tenta de l'étreindre mais Luna la repoussa.

« Luna … Je te jure ce n'était pas ma faute ! Commença-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est la faute à qui ? Fit la blonde désespérée.

\- Celle de mes imbéciles de frères qui inventent des trucs bizarres et qui ne connaissent rien à notre univers, répondit Ginny d'une voix enflammée.

\- Mais tu savais qu'il y avait du Veritaserum dedans ? Demanda Luna méfiante.

\- Non je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient brasser cette potion réputée difficile pour en glisser dans de vulgaires bonbons »dit Ginny en soupirant

Un lourd silence s'établit dans la pièce. Aucune des deux n'osaient bouger ni parler. Luna finit par prendre son courage à deux mains en demandant à la rousse ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant.

« Assumer j'imagine, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur ? S'enquiert Luna.

\- Si crois-moi mais nous avons affronté bien pire toi et moi, non ? Fit la rouquine en prenant les mains de sa petite amie entre les siennes.

\- Tu as raison » murmura l'ancienne prisonnière du Manoir Malfoy qui se remémora sa captivité les yeux dans le vague.

Une paire de lèvres interrompit le fil de ses sombres pensées. Les deux filles s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne finisse par prendre le dessus. Les deux filles finirent par s'installer dans un coin de la pièce où elles avaient installé un ensemble de tapis et de coussins moelleux pour s'y fondre et se reposer quelques instants. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles attendirent qu'il soit l'heure d'aller en cours. Malgré la fatigue accumulée par toutes les émotions suscitées lors des dernières heures, les deux élèves voulaient faire acte de présence. De cette journée, l'une et l'autre n'en gardaient guère de souvenirs. Toutes les deux avaient tenu bon chacune de leur côté en étant plus ou moins soutenues. Elles voulaient juste que le jour tombe le plus rapidement possible pour se retrouver. Les regards et les chuchotis n'avaient pas cessé de la journée mettant leurs nerfs à vif. Elles purent se croiser pour se donner rendez-vous non loin des cuisines afin de prendre quelques vivres auprès des elfes de maisons à la fin des cours. Sans un mot pour leurs camarades les plus proches, les deux jeunes filles allèrent remplir leur tâche et se dirigèrent vers leur petite salle. Silencieusement, l'une et l'autre dégustèrent ce que les petits êtres leur avaient donné et s'écroulèrent de fatigue. Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte, de façon frénétique, qui les réveillèrent en sursaut. Ginny alla ouvrir en hâte et tomba nez à nez avec Minerva Mcgonagall, accompagnée de Harry et Hermione.

« Professeur ? Fit Ginny surprise.

\- Est-ce que Miss Lovegood est avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Oui, affirma Ginny en se décalant pour laisser tout le monde entrer.

\- Je suis navrée de vous importuner mesdemoiselles mais nous étions inquiets de ne pas vous voir au dîner ni revenir dans vos dortoirs respectifs, dit la directrice en les regardant toutes les deux.

\- Nous avons préféré nous isoler parce que la journée a été difficile, admit Ginny.

\- Vos camarades ici présents m'ont expliqué les circonstances de ce qu'il s'était passé bien que cela soit dans les grandes lignes, précisa McGonagall. Les professeurs en seront informés. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient compréhensifs en cas d'inattention de votre part du moment que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps, dit-elle les lèvres pincées.

\- Bien madame, firent en chœur Ginny et Luna.

\- J'ai également prévenu vos parents que votre frère avait eu un comportement déplacé à votre égard sans leur dire lequel était-ce. Je vous laisse le soin de leur dire vous-même ce qu'il a fait, dit Minerva à titre informatif en regardant Ginny.

\- Merci madame, répondit la concernée reconnaissante que rien n'ait été dit sur son couple.

\- N'hésitez pas à venir voir un membre de l'équipe enseignante ou moi même en cas de besoin entendu mesdemoiselles ? » Fit la directrice en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et saluèrent la directrice qui sortit de la salle _ **.**_ Ils se fixèrent tous les quatre, en silence, avant que finalement Hermione ne se précipite sur elles pour les enlacer. Surprises les filles répondirent à l'étreinte, heureuses qu'une personne les soutienne ouvertement. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre faisant se rompre légèrement l'étreinte. Toutes trois regardèrent un Harry plus qu'embarrassé. Il finit par s'avancer lui aussi pour se glisser entre Ginny et Hermione, les englobant dans une étreinte générale qui fit rire tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment, ils n'en purent plus de rire autant. Ils étaient soulagés de libérer un peu de la pression présente depuis un moment. Doucement, ils reprirent leur respiration même si les yeux restaient encore brillants de larmes contenues. Hermione et Harry sortirent de leur poche des petites choses à grignoter, le petit-déjeuner étant passé depuis peu.

« Vous savez que nous avons vraiment eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose … fit Hermione qui fut la première à redevenir sérieuse.

\- Qu'est ce qui aurait pu nous arriver ? demanda Luna curieuse en interrompant sa mastication de petit pain.

\- Je … Rien, souffla Hermione en s'interrompant sous le regard d'avertissement de Harry.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? insista Ginny en finissant sa pomme,

\- Il faut encore que je fasse des recherches » dit Hermione hâtivement.

Les deux filles l'observèrent suspicieusement alors que Hermione se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre gênée. Harry se décida à changer de sujet en leur demandant si elles comptaient sortir de la salle ou si elles allaient rester là. Ginny fixa sa compagne l'interrogeant du regard. La blonde lunatique hocha la tête faisant doucement sourire Ginny qui lui déposa un rapide baiser pour la soutenir, chose dont Luna lui fut reconnaissante. Toutes les deux sortirent de la salle main dans la mainpuis se lâchèrent, par automatisme, dans les parties du château où elles étaient le plus susceptibles de croiser du monde. Cela attrista Harry et Hermione qui auraient aimé qu'elles soient libres.

L'une et l'autre rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives avec une légère boule au ventre. Pourtant en dehors d'un léger blanc en arrivant dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, Luna n'eut aucune remarque, aucune réflexion contrairement à sa crainte première. Les regards étaient peut-être un peu plus insistants mais elle pensait pouvoir les supporter. Après tout, la jeune fille était souvent dans ses pensées s'attirant les railleries de ses camarades. Elle les avait supportés depuis toujours. Les autres devenaient invisibles avec le temps. Contrairement à elle, Ginny eut le droit à des remarques blessantes de la part de son frère malgré les avertissements d'Harry et Hermione. La rouquine les ignora et alla directement se coucher ne voulant pas se battre.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Ginny et Luna. Elles se retrouvèrent non loin de Grande Salle pour se donner du courage avant d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions. Elles se sentaient presque prêtes à affronter ensemble cette nouvelle journée. Bien que personne, ou presque, ne les ait embêtés la veille au soir, il en fut tout autrement lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Le couple ne faisait pourtant rien de particulier pas même se tenir par la main ou s'embrasser mais les deux jeunes femmes sentaient les regards lourds de sens dans leur dos. A leur plus grand désespoir, elles eurent vraiment l'impression d'être des bêtes de foire. L'aigle et la lionne voulaient que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais et elles le savaient pertinemment bien. Parce que même si les couples comme elles existaient, ils étaient plutôt discrets dans le monde sorcier.

Malgré les multiples signes d'encouragements, discrets ou non, des personnes soutenant le couple, les regards et les chuchotements allaient bon train. Elles avaient eu la surprise de se voir soutenues par des anonymes dans l'école. Elles recevaient leurs messages par hiboux. Tous leur souhaitaient bon courage pour affronter la meute. Touchées, les filles trouvaient la force d'avancer grâce à cela et grâce à l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre. Malgré tout, et surtout malgré les semaines qui passaient, elles devaient affronter jour après jour les bêtises de certains élèves ignorants. Cela devenait agaçant à entendre, surtout pour Luna qui n'aimait pas qu'il y ait autant de parasites autour d'elle et Ginny.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour le pire arriva. Celle qui restait si calme en temps normal avait craqué ou plutôt sa magie avait cédé, pour faire taire les inopportuns d'un puissant sort de silence. Devant les yeux paniqués de Ginny, elle s'effondra sous la puissance magique utilisée. Les professeurs, ainsi que la directrice, arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Tout le monde fut amené à l'infirmerie et placé sur des lits. La Serdaigle fut, en revanche, placée à part dans l'antre de Pomfresh qui tint Ginny à distance, le temps de faire quelques examens. La directrice prévint la rousse que ses parents ainsi que le père de Luna avaient été prévenus.

Le visage blême, Ginny hocha la tête **.** Une fois Pomfresh partie, et sentant que ses jambes allaient la lâcher d'un instant à l'autre, la jeune femme alla s'installer sur le lit à côté de celui de Luna. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, qu'elle allait devoir leur dire tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Elle n'était pas non plus pressée de devoir faire face à Monsieur Lovegood, dont la fille était la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde. Ce fut avec toutes ces angoisses en tête qu'elle s'allongea vers sa tendre moitié. Son regard se fixa sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait signe qu'elle respirait toujours. Cela la rassurait. Des renforts étaient appelés depuis l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour soigner au plus vite les blessées et les infirmières ne cessaient de faire des allers et retours. Cette observation l'épuisa au point de plonger, malgré ce chaos, dans les bras de Morphée _._

Le silence dans l'infirmerie ainsi que la présence de bruissements de tissus et d'ombres derrière ses paupières firent sortir Ginny de son sommeil. Elle tomba alors nez-à-nez avec ses parents et se raidit. Elle tourna la tête vers Luna et plongea dans les yeux de son père. Elle déglutit en sachant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas prête à dire quoi que ce soit. Cependant elle n'en eut pas besoin.

« Ginny chérie ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama sa mère les mains sur les hanches,

\- Bonjour aussi maman, souffla Ginny épuisée d'avance par la conversation à venir.

\- Comment vas-tu ma puce ? demanda son père avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas … Murmura-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers l'endormie.

\- Comment va Luna ? Demanda plutôt Ginny au père de celle-ci.

\- Elle devrait s'en sortir grâce au sort de stase posé sur elle. Avec beaucoup de repos, sa magie s'en remettra. Il était quand même moins une, répondit platement Xenophilius,

\- Qu…Quoi ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Elle ne se réveillera que quand elle sera prête, ma petite fée a failli mourir » Murmura-t-il.

Le « _encore »_ n'avait pas été prononcé mais Ginny l'entendit tout de même. Sa tête tomba mollement sur l'oreiller tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle les maintint clos et serra le drap entre ses poings mais rien n'y fit. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en songeant à tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé ces derniers mois. Cela avait été difficile mais elles s'en étaient sorties. Luna était sa lumière, son soleil. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait pu tenir durant la guerre. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que son frère brise cette douce harmonie ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère réagisse ainsi ? La question tournait en boucle dans son esprit. En y pensant encore et encore, sa gorge se noua et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une main masculine essayer de desserrer son poing serré. Il ne résista pas longtemps. La main tint la sienne avec douceur tandis que l'autre replaçait tant bien que mal ses cheveux désordonnés derrière ses oreilles. Le réconfort paternel soulagea Ginny qui rouvrit doucement ses yeux embués de larmes. Son père passa un mouchoir sur son visage l'aidant à voir plus clair.

« Papa … Fit Ginny d'une voix étranglée.

\- Shhh je suis là mon ange ne t'inquiète pas, murmura doucement le père de Ginny.

\- Je … J'en peux plus pa', dit Ginny dans un souffle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont comme ça alors que nous ne faisons rien de mal alors que … que … nous nous aimons, finit-elle dans un même souffle.

\- Oh Ginny … Fit Arthur en la serrant contre lui.

\- Depuis quand ? Lança Molly qui était restée silencieuse.

\- Depuis longtemps, répondit le père de Luna à la place de Ginny qui ne disait rien,

\- Parce que vous le saviez ? Lâcha Molly assez froidement.

\- Luna me parle toujours de Ginny et ce depuis longtemps … Au début, elle était juste heureuse d'avoir trouvée une amie pour lui tenir compagnie après la mort de sa mère **(1)**. Après, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé entre elles … Comme si …, dit-il en hésitant à continuer.

\- Comme si nous ne formions plus qu'une seule et même personne, finit Ginny d'une voix claire à la place de Xenophilius.

\- C'est ça … Acquiesça-t-il.

\- Et vous … Acceptez ? demanda Molly de mauvaise humeur.

\- Molly ! s'insurgea Arthur face à la remarque de sa femme.

\- Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste … Tant qu'elle est heureuse … » dit Xenophilius d'une voix tendre, tout en fixant Ginny. Celle-ci hocha la tête à la question implicite.

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh arrive en trombe pour vérifier les constantes de sa patiente. Ginny la vit se concentrer, le corps tendu au-dessus du lit de Luna, avant qu'elle ne dise dans un souffle que son réveil n'était plus qu'une question de temps. La rousse demanda si elle pouvait rester à ses côtés ce qui, malgré les protestations de sa mère, fut acceptée. Elle s'allongea un peu plus confortablement dans le lit et se rendormit sous les regards bienveillants de son père et de celui de Luna. Sa mère avait, cependant, encore un visage renfrogné.

Des cris la réveillèrent pour la seconde fois dans la même journée. Elle reconnut les voix de ses parents, d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron. Elle garda les yeux fermés et essaya de comprendre la discussion entre les membres de sa famille et ses amis. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire en raison de l'emportement évident de sa mère. Ginny finit par ouvrir les yeux et jeta un œil du côté de Luna pour vérifier que tout allait bien. La jeune fille la fixa avec inquiétude. Elle détourna le regard du corps allongé et vit, encore une fois, le père de sa petite amie qui la salua. Elle répondit et se força à bouger. La voyant gigoter sous le drap, Xenophilius vint à ses côtés pour l'aider à se mettre assise, puis debout. Les mouvements provoqués par la paire attirèrent l'attention de tout le monde qui se tut.

« Salut tout le monde, fit Ginny en regardant la petite assemblée.

\- Salut Ginny ! firent en chœur Harry et Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et Luna ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je vais bien et Luna aussi même si elle ne se réveillera sans doute pas tout de suite, répondit doucement Ginny.

\- Une étrangeté de moins dans le château, ça fera de mal à personne, grogna Ron.

\- Ronald Weasley, ne dis plus jamais ça ou je t'en flanque une dont tu te souviendras longtemps ! s'exclama Arthur les joues rougies par la colère.

\- Mais papa … Commença à protester Ron.

\- Pas de mais Ron ! Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ton comportement n'avait pas été des plus exemplaires ces derniers temps, gronda le père de famille.

\- Hey mais j'y peux rien hein ! protesta Ron.

\- Pardon ? C'est quand même toi qui a sorti ces foutus bonbons et qui a posé les questions ! lança Harry,

\- Quels bonbons ? Quelles questions ? demanda Arthur perdu.

\- Hé bien … » commença Harry en regardant Ginny paniqué d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Ginny haussa les épaules et se lança dans les explications de cette fameuse soirée, et de tout ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Nullement au courant de tous les détails, Arthur blêmit en entendant tout ce que sa fille lui racontait tandis que Molly avait toujours les lèvres pincées. Quand Ginny eut fini son récit, elle se retrouva avec ses deux amis d'un côté et de l'autre pour la soutenir. Le regard d'Arthur était reconnaissant. Il était heureux que sa fille soit soutenue. Ron et Molly leur jetèrent un regard noir faisant réagir le père de famille qui traîna de force Ron vers la sortie. Molly protesta et finit par sortir aussi de l'infirmerie.

« Bon ben ça au moins c'est fait, commenta Harry.

\- Comme tu dis, soupira Ginny, même si j'aurai vraiment préféré le dire d'une autre façon, finit-elle dépitée.

\- Tu sais Ginny, il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour annoncer à ses parents qu'on est amoureux d'une fille ou d'un garçon, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Je m'en doute mais là ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, fit Ginny en grimaçant.

\- Et vous gérez admirablement bien les choses Miss Weasley, dit l'infirmière en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Vous trouvez ? Demanda Ginny sceptique.

\- J'ai connu d'autres personnes qui auraient craqué depuis longtemps et vu la situation dans laquelle nous étions l'an passé alors oui, vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, affirma Poppy.

\- Parce que vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps … ? Demanda Hermione curieuse,

\- Depuis les événements du Département des Mystères, répondit Ginny en regardant Harry, désolée de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi cet air désolé ? Vous en avez eu l'occasion et vous en avez profité voilà tout, fit Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Profiter est un bien grand mot mais nous avions peur de manquer quelque chose … » marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Ses rougissements suscitèrent leurs taquineries. Ils finirent par être renvoyés de l'infirmerie, après avoir promis à Ginny de lui apporter régulièrement les cours. La rousse retourna près du lit de Luna et lui prit la main laissant l'autre à son père qui avait assisté en silence à la conversation. Il resta silencieux laissant Ginny dans ses pensées. Celles-ci furent interrompues par l'arrivée du patronus de son père leur annonçant qu'ils sortaient du bureau de la directrice et qu'ils rentraient à la maison avec Ron. La jeune fille hocha automatiquement la tête comme si elle répondait à quelqu'un. Elle se détourna de l'espace où s'était trouvé le patronus et se concentra sur Luna dont le visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle serra sa main dans l'espoir que la blonde la sente mais ce fut inutile. Voyant que rien ne changeait, elle soupira en s'installant à nouveau pour la nuit.

Les jours s'égrenèrent lentement tous aussi longs les uns que les autres. Les repas, les instants de toilette, qu'elle faisait rapidement, interrompaient cette monotonie _ **.**_ Xenophilius était vite reparti laissant Ginny seule dans l'infirmerie aux côtés d'une Luna qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Outre les cours, apportés par Hermione ou Harry, elle reçut de nombreuses autres lettres anonymes. Cela lui fit une nouvelle fois chaud au cœur et brisait la solitude dans laquelle elle était plongée le reste du temps. La rousse lisait ces courriers à Luna dans l'espoir que cela l'aide à se réveiller. Elle lui racontait aussi tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et qu'elle aimerait faire avec elle brisant le silence de l'antre de Pomfresh. Ce fut lors d'un de ses nombreux récits évoquant, entre autres, un voyage **(2)** à faire en sa compagnie, qu'elle sentit Luna réagir à travers la main qu'elle tenait. Emplie d'espoir, elle appela l'infirmière qui se précipita à ses côtés et qui la décala de force pour lui faire de la place. Déséquilibrée, Ginny se reprit tout en restant attentive à tout ce qui se passait.

« Miss Lovegood, vous m'entendez ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Hmmm … fit la jeune fille.

\- Luna ? Appela doucement Ginny qui se plaça de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Gi…nny ? croassa la blonde.

\- Je suis là mon ange, dit doucement Ginny en s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur que sa tendre amie.

\- Où … ? Fit encore Luna.

\- À l'infirmerie, répondit Ginny.

\- Miss Lovegood, avez-vous mal quelque part ? reprit l'infirmière.

\- Fatiguée … souffla Luna.

\- Alors reposez-vous, maintenant que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, cela ira encore mieux demain matin » dit l'infirmière en retournant dans son bureau.

La jeune Serdaigle regarda Ginny qui lui fit un doux sourire tout en lui promettant qu'elle serait toujours présente à son réveil. Cela l'encouragea à s'endormir du sommeil du juste. Ginny posa sa tête à côté de celle de Luna et garda une main entrelacée à la sienne. Ginny était soulagée qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire et ce pour de bon. Avec cette pensée en tête, elle put s'endormir à son tour ignorant l'infirmière qui fit sa ronde et qui plaça un plaid sur son dos.

Une main caressante et passant dans ses cheveux la réveilla le lendemain qui était un samedi. Elle tomba sur une paire d'yeux bleus fatigués. Main dans la main, elles profitèrent du petit matin pour se retrouver. Ce fut Ginny qui parla le plus à ce moment-là pour lui annoncer que cela faisait une semaine qu'elles étaient là. Que leurs parents étaient au courant et que son frère était rentré à la maison pour une durée indéterminée. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix inutilisée depuis un moment, Luna hocha doucement la tête assimilant tout ce qui venait de lui être dit. Poppy les interrompit pour faire les dernières vérifications et les ultimes recommandations en cas de problèmes.

« Mais nous ne restons pas ici ? fit Ginny perplexe après avoir écouté l'infirmière.

\- J'en ai parlé avec l'équipe professorale, ainsi que vos parents, et nous avons estimé, qu'avec les vacances qui approchent, il était préférable que vous rentriez chez vous pour le moment le temps que la situation se tasse un peu, expliqua Poppy.

\- Cela s'est beaucoup aggravé ? demanda Ginny qui n'était au courant de rien ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur même par le biais d'Hermione et d'Harry.

\- D'autres couples se sont montrés au grand jour pour vous soutenir sauf que cela a créé différents camps … soupira-t-elle, mais grâce à vos amis, personne ne s'est battu, finit-elle dans un petit sourire.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'à cause d'un stupide jeu, nous en sommes là … Grogna Ginny.

\- Pour le meilleur qui sait ? rétorqua l'infirmière l'œil brillant.

\- Espérons-le » Répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

L'infirmière aida sa patiente à s'habiller et à la lever suscitant quelques tournis de son côté. Mais avec deux soutiens de taille, elle s'habitua de nouveau vite aux mouvements du quotidien, satisfaisant ainsi l'infirmière. Celle-ci leur laissa un peu d'intimité le temps de passer un coup de cheminette afin de prévenir les Weasley et le père de Luna que les filles arrivaient. La plus vaillante des deux passa dans un premier temps dans la cheminée pour aller jusqu'au Terrier ne songeant qu'à peine à l'accueil qu'elle aurait avant que Luna ne la suive. L'atterrissage fut un peu laborieux de son côté, mais Ginny put l'accueillir à son arrivée.

Des cris de joie les accueillirent. Les pères des deux étudiantes étaient aux premières loges pour les étreindre dès leur venue à la maison. Ils furent vite suivis par l'ensemble de la fratrie Weasley, à l'exception de Ron qui était resté à l'écart. Ginny regarda sa mère qui vint rapidement l'étreindre ignorant totalement Luna. La Serdaigle n'en fit pas grand cas contrairement à Ginny qui en fut un peu blessée. Le voyant, la jeune Lovegood prit doucement la main de Ginny pour la serrer brièvement avant de la relâcher. Elle fut bien vite récupérée et serrée fermement.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente ma petite amie, Luna Lovegood, clama à haute voix Ginny.

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! Salut ! fusèrent dans tous les sens ce qui amusa l'unique fille de la famille Weasley qui retrouva l'ambiance familiale qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Les filles, où sont vos affaires ? demanda le père de Ginny quand le calme fut revenu,

\- Là, fit Bill en pointant du doigt les valises des filles qui étaient arrivées sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Luna, j'ai fini de réparer la maison, intervint doucement Xenophilius, si tu veux rentrer et inviter Ginny, il n'y a pas de problèmes pour moi.

\- D'accord papa, répondit Luna la voix un peu éraillée en souriant doucement.

\- Même si j'aurai aimé que tu restes à la maison, je me doute que cela est un peu compliqué alors … Tu es libre d'aller où tu l'entends, intervint à son tour Arthur d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Merci papa, fit Ginny touchée par l'intention, je pense rester avec Luna et venir vous rendre visite ne serait-ce que pour parler de certaines choses » continua-t-elle en regardant Georges, qui détourna la tête, un peu gêné d'être au centre de l'attention.

Xenophilius réduisit les valises des filles et les invita à le suivre à l'extérieur du Terrier. Ils s'éloignèrent sous les regards attristés de certains membres de la famille qui étaient au courant, dans les grandes lignes, de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Le trio marcha doucement dans la campagne anglaise profitant ainsi de la fin de l'automne. Le fait de bouger revigora les esprits et les corps engourdis par l'immobilité forcée. La maison des Lovegood fut bientôt envahie et de façon presque imperceptible, Luna accéléra légèrement le pas ce qui amusa son père et Ginny. Bien vite, ils furent arrivés dans la maison qui était agréablement chauffée.

« Je n'ai pas encore relancé l'impression, fit Xenophilius en voyant sa fille s'immobiliser en fixant l'emplacement de la presse, parce que ma priorité, c'est toi, finit-il en embrassant le sommet de sa tête, je vais poser vos valises en haut, » fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les filles le suivirent à l'étage et eurent la surprise de découvrir une chambre différente. Malgré le fait que tout le reste de la maison ait été refait à l'identique, la chambre de Luna, elle, était différente. Quand Monsieur Lovegood redescendit les laissant seules, les filles s'avancèrent dans la pièce de façon un peu plus franche _ **.**_ Le plafond était toujours décoré des portraits des proches de Luna, Ginny au centre entourée d'Hermione, d'Harry et de Neville. Ginny nota mentalement l'absence du portrait de son frère alors que cela laissa la propriétaire de la chambre indifférente. Elles rangèrent leurs affaires dans l'armoire faisant automatiquement leur propre coin. Attendant que le directeur du Chicaneur ne les appelle pour le déjeuner, elles s'installèrent sur le lit suffisamment grand pour deux personnes _ **.**_ Silencieusement, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles savourèrent leurs retrouvailles dans l'intimité de leur chambre, heureuses d'être à nouveau libres de leurs gestes.

Elles en profitèrent pour écouter les bruits forts nombreux de la maisonnée : craquements du bois, bruit de casseroles entrechoquées ou encore musique sortant de la radio sorcière. Ces sons rassurants les firent somnoler, si bien qu'elles sursautèrent en entendant Xenophilius les appeler pour manger. Doucement, elles descendirent les marches et allèrent s'installer à table. Un repas simple les attendait faisant saliver Luna qui n'avait rien mangé de consistant depuis une semaine. Repus, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Cependant, le père de Luna veillât à tous les efforts que sa fille faisait afin qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop. C'est ainsi que les filles retournèrent à l'étage se reposer, se disant que les cours à rattraper pourraient bien attendre encore un peu. La journée et la matinée du lendemain s'écoulèrent doucement même si Ginny avait un air préoccupé. Sa nervosité ne fit que s'accroître au fil des heures qui passaient. Observatrice, la jeune aigle le remarqua et l'interrogea.

« Ginny ? Tout va bien ? demanda doucement Luna qui lisait un vieux numéro du Chicaneur.

\- En fait … Je ne sais pas si je vais parler à ma famille maintenant pour rompre l'abcès ou si j'attends encore un peu au risque de saborder les fêtes de fin d'année, répondit Ginny en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai que c'est bientôt Noël ! Il faudra que je dise à papa de trouver un sapin pour le faire ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question … souligna Ginny amusée de voir l'air de lutin farceur qui planait sur son visage.

\- Les Joncheruines sont plutôt calmes en ce moment, lança subitement Luna.

\- Alors souhaite-moi bonne chance » fit Ginny en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ginny prévint le patriarche des Lovegood qu'elle sortait voir sa famille. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour y aller et s'engagea sur le chemin emprunté la veille. Un poids pesait sur son estomac mais elle ne voulait pas reculer encore plus la conversation. Elle voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Quand elle arriva en vue du Terrier, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et son courage à deux mains. Elle finit par franchir les derniers mètres la séparant de la bâtisse familiale. Essuyant ses mains moites de sueur sur son pantalon, la benjamine de la famille entra par la porte de la cuisine.

« C'est moi ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Pas besoin de crier frangine, nous sommes tous là, fit Bill amusé.

\- Oh pardon, je n'avais pas vu, dit-elle dépitée.

\- Ce n'est rien ma puce » dit Arthur en l'invitant à prendre place.

Elle s'installa à côté de son père et de son frère, Bill. La tablée était plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée mais l'arrivée du repas rompit les langues. Ginny se tint au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de ses frères y compris Percy qui était présent. Seul Ron était silencieux ce qui ne surprenait guère Ginny. Elle se doutait que cela ne se passait pas très bien pour lui depuis une semaine. Ce fut quand elle entendit Georges parler un peu de la boutique avec son père, qu'elle saisit l'occasion pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis longtemps.

« Georges ? appela-t-elle, est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait des bonbons à base de Veritaserum ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut son attention.

\- Des bonbons au Veritaserum … Murmura Georges en réfléchissant, oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est que cet imbécile de Ronny a utilisé ?! s'exclama-t-il en blanchissant.

\- Si, c'est ça qui m'a valu autant d'ennuis, pesta Ginny.

\- Bon sang de bois Ron ! Si la porte de notre … Enfin … Se rattrapa-t-il rapidement, Si la porte de ma chambre est fermée et bardée de sorts, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! grogna-t-il.

\- Fallait laisser ça là-dedans alors, fit Ron de mauvaise foi tout en continuant de manger son repas.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé frangine, ça n'aurait jamais dû tomber entre les mains de quiconque surtout que le Veritaserum n'était pas bien dosé dans les bonbons, dit Georges touché par ce qu'avait vécu sa sœur à cause de lui de façon indirecte, d'ailleurs, je reviens … » fit-il en se levant.

La famille Weasley entendit Georges monter les marches puis retourner de fond en comble la chambre. Il redescendit alors les mains vides sous les regards interrogateurs de sa famille. Il ne revint pas s'installer à table et continua vers l'extérieur de la maison. Curieux, tout le monde se leva et se massa à la porte ainsi qu'à la fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il faisait. Ils le virent sortir des petites boîtes de sa poche puis les agrandir. Ils hoquetèrent en le voyant mettre le feu aux boîtes frappées de la marque des frères Weasley. Georges se recula et attendit que tout soit brûlé avant de revenir avec un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Voilà, j'ai détruit tous les essais inutiles qui restaient là-haut, dit-il.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais … Fit doucement Ginny.

\- Ce qui s'est passé aurait pu avoir des conséquences bien plus graves et je ne sais pas si nous l'aurions supporté, dit gravement Georges en observant sa sœur.

\- D'autant plus que d'un point de vue légal, l'utilisation du Véritaserum est réglementée par le Ministère de la Magie et n'est pas autorisée si ce n'est sous le contrôle d'un expert, avança prudemment Percy.

\- Un truc auquel on n'avait pas pensé, marmonna Georges la tête basse, je sens que je vais devoir revoir pas mal de choses à la boutique, souffla-t-il, merci Ginny, conclut-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Dommage de perdre un tel talent en potion, ricana Charlie installé à côté de Georges.

\- Charlie ! protesta Arthur.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité après tout ! dit innocemment le dragonnier.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui a fait le Veritaserum et toutes les autres potions que tu utilises probablement dans tes produits ? demanda faiblement le père de famille sous le choc.

\- Ouais, on demandait parfois au professeur Snape quelques conseils mais sinon on se débrouillait seuls, révéla Georges les yeux dans le vague à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, je n'en reviens pas … » souffla Arthur.

Les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant regardaient Georges avec admiration. Celle-ci fut vite balayée par les nombreuses excuses prononcées à l'égard de Ginny. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait malencontreusement subie les conséquences d'un essai raté. La jeune fille se cala au dossier de sa chaise et observa l'ensemble de sa famille. En dehors de Ron et de sa mère, tout le monde avait l'air d'accepter son couple ce qui était un réel soulagement pour elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter une telle perte. Elle n'avait que ça : une famille unie malgré les disputes et les pertes. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt luttant contre le sommeil sous les yeux attendris de ses frères.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas trop tarder, marmonna-t-elle, en tout cas, merci pour ces révélations volontairement croustillantes, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil amusé à Georges.

\- Je t'en prie frangine, ricana le concerné.

\- Il se fait tard, est-ce que tu veux que nous te raccompagnions chez Luna ? demanda Arthur.

\- Si tu veux papa » acquiesça Ginny qui pestait intérieurement d'être aussi épuisée ces derniers temps.

Arthur les fit tous les deux transplaner au pied de la maison des Lovegood laissant la jeune fille rentrer seule dans la maison. Ginny reçut une masse blonde dans les bras qu'elle accueillit tant bien que mal au moment où elle franchit le seuil de l'entrée. Ginny répondit à l'étreinte avec joie tant ces dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes. Luna guida Ginny dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient une fois les détails pratiques réglés avec le père de sa copine. Il savait que sa fille avait mangé et que Ginny n'avait pas faim ce qui régla la question du repas.

Quelques baisers plus tard, elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre attendant que le sommeil ne les emporte. Ce fut un peu plus reposées qu'elles se réveillèrent le lendemain. La nouvelle semaine commença sous le signe de la routine. Entre les repas, les filles firent leurs devoirs et travaillèrent leurs cours. Elles profitèrent de leur temps libre pour répondre aux lettres de leurs amis restés à Poudlard et aidèrent à décorer la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ginny alla de temps en temps au Terrier essayant tant bien que mal de renouer avec sa mère ce qui fut difficile malgré tous ses efforts. Elle ne tenta rien du côté de Ron qui refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole.

Les vacances scolaires arrivèrent enfin et, avec elles, la venue d'Harry et Hermione qui débarquèrent au Terrier quand Ginny y était. Une fois qu'ils eurent installés les valises dans leurs chambres respectives, ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Ils exprimèrent leur surprise quant au fait de ne pas voir Luna avec elle. La jeune Weasley leur expliqua qu'elles ne venaient que rarement toutes les deux parce que l'ambiance restait tendue avec sa mère et son frère. Ils hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs, et lui racontèrent tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

« Nous avons fini par faire une mise au point avec les autres élèves, dit doucement Hermione,

\- Une mise au point ? demanda Ginny perplexe.

\- Ce que toi et Luna avez vécu n'est pas normal Ginny … Du moins, dans le monde moldu, cela ne l'est pas et c'est répréhensible par la loi depuis peu … Expliqua Hermione.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans le monde moldu Hermione, soupira Ginny.

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai mené des recherches du côté des sorciers et ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était juste … Incroyable ! fit Hermione enthousiaste.

\- En fait, ce que ne dit pas Hermione, c'est que comme chez les moldus, il existe aussi un quartier où les homosexuels peuvent être eux-mêmes qu'ils soient sang-purs, né-moldu ou sang-mêlé, explicita Harry en interrompant Hermione.

\- Parce que c'est un peu la politique de l'autruche qui est appliquée à ce propos, cela existe mais tout le monde fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui provoque des réactions disproportionnées, poursuivit Hermione.

\- Du coup, Hermione et moi, on a réuni toute l'école pour expliquer les conséquences de leurs actes sur les personnes homosexuelles qu'elles soient de l'école ou non. On pense avoir suffisamment bien heurté les esprits pour qu'ils aient compris, dit gravement Harry.

\- Mais … Je peux savoir ce que vous leur avez montré pour qu'ils comprennent quelque chose ? fit Ginny abasourdie.

\- Des images choquantes de personnes qui dépriment et qui mettent fin à leurs jours parce qu'elles ne sont pas acceptées par leurs familles ou leurs amis, dit doucement Hermione.

\- Je … Je sais pas quoi dire … dit Ginny émue qu'ils aient tenté de bouleverser les croyances populaires.

\- Alors ne dit rien et savoure juste le fait que vous puissiez revenir toutes les deux et ce de façon libre après les vacances » dit Harry amusé.

Ginny se précipita vers ses amis pour les étreindre alors que du bruit se faisait entendre derrière la porte et dans les étages. Le reste de la famille n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Tous apparurent les uns après les autres, les visages étaient marqués par l'émotion. La conversation avait été en partie entendue grâce aux oreilles à rallonges qui trainaient encore dans les poches des uns et des autres. Ils avaient voulu laisser les trois amis à leurs retrouvailles mais tous étaient aussi curieux de savoir les dernières nouvelles. Derrière le reste de la famille se trouvait les Lovegood, père et fille, invités par les Weasley pour le repas de Noël.

Chacun aida à la préparation du repas et à la mise en place de la tablée faisant que la soirée put commencer tôt. L'ambiance fut relativement légère malgré les différents qui planaient au-dessus des membres de la famille Weasley. Ginny s'était installée à côté de Luna et ne pouvait que s'en réjouir de l'avoir à ses côtés pour ce premier Noël ensemble. Une douce euphorie la prit et la poursuivit lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux à minuit. Malgré leur éloignement du village de Pré-au-lard, elles avaient pu aller une journée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats de Noël.

Tout le monde eut le traditionnel pull à la mode Weasley y compris Luna, qui eut le droit à de couleurs multiples, et ce malgré le fait que Molly n'ait pas adressé un seul mot, ou presque, à la jeune fille depuis son retour à la maison. Outre les pulls, de nombreuses friandises et de nombreux livres sur des thèmes aussi divers que variés furent compris dans le lot. Mais le présent le plus important fut celui de Ron à sa sœur : il lui avait offert un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de lièvre bondissant par-dessus une lune. Cela constitua tout un symbole pour Ginny qui le remercia d'un petit sourire. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. La jeune Weasley lui lança un regard d'avertissement assez clair. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas ou du moins pas encore. Elle avait été profondément blessée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais c'était Noël, une trêve était de mise. Ron hocha la tête, compréhensif, avant de détourner le regard de sa sœur. Ginny fit de même en accordant à nouveau son attention à sa douce moitié.

La jeune clairvoyante la fixa de son regard bleu, si lucide et empli d'amour à ce moment-là, et offrit également à Ginny un joli cahier. Elle avait commencé à écrire tout ce que la rousse lui avait confié lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Selon les dires de Luna, elle avait tout entendu. A son tour, Ginny offrit également un cadeau à sa petite amie. En déchirant le papier, la blonde découvrit un nouveau kit de peinture. Il devait remplacer l'ancien qui était inutilisé depuis bien trop longtemps. À en croire le sourire lumineux de sa douce, la rousse sut qu'elle avait bien choisi son présent.

Les échanges achevés et les remerciements dits, Ginny posa la tête sur l'épaule voisine et se dit qu'un petit pas avait été fait en cette soirée de Noël. Alors que Luna passa un bras autour de Ginny, celle-ci se dit que les miracles devaient certainement exister et elle avait plus que jamais envie d'y croire. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, et traverseraient, dans leur vie, les bons comme les mauvais moments dans leur passé, leur présent et leur futur, elles pensaient avoir le droit au bonheur quitte à laisser le temps au temps. Parce que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. À deux.

* * *

 **(1)** Petite référence à mon recueil de fics intitulé _Se Soutenir_ qui porte aussi sur Ginny & Luna !

 **(2)** Il est probable que cela fasse l'objet d'une future histoire …

Le mot de la fin : je suis bien consciente que ce texte n'est pas simple à lire, que les personnages sont sans doute différents de ce qu'ils sont d'habitude, que la fin est sans doute facile mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai voulu ! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous aura tout de même plu et vous dis à très vite !


End file.
